walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Violet (Video Game)
Violet, also referred to as Vi, is a main character who appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: The Final Season. She is a fisher and supply runner for Ericson's Boarding School and the former girlfriend of Minerva. Following the death of the original leader, Violet becomes the de-facto leader of the boarding school. She is also a possible love interest for Clementine. Overview Violet is pragmatic, cold, sarcastic, serious and loner-typed but overall caring individual. She tend to push people away or shut them out, struggles to move on from past mistakes even if they aren't in her control and blames herself for things that out of her control. Tend to keep problem to herself instead of talking things out. Pre-Apocalypse Ericson's Boarding School Nothing is known about Violet's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that she was a student at Ericson's Boarding School for Troubled Youth. When she was 11, Violet's grandmother committed suicide while she just watched cartoons, not bothered by the events, resulting in her mother sending her to Ericson's. She also had close friendships with Brody, Tennessee, Minerva and Sophie before the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse During the early days of the outbreak, the adults at the school left Violet along with rest of the children to fend for themselves. After Minerva's supposed death, Violet became withdrawn and antagonistic, causing a deep rift to open up in her friendship with Brody after feeling guilty. Season 4 "Done Running" After Clementine awakens from being knocked out by a car crash, Violet watches her walk through the courtyard from atop a wall after Tenn alerts her. When walkers encroach into the school's safe zone and endanger a hunting party, she accuses Clementine of being responsible bitterly. However, she is impressed when Clementine helps fight off the walkers and compliments her about it, then joins Marlon and Louis in a game of War to find out more about the newcomer. Later in the evening, Violet goes to retrieve art supplies for Tenn from Minerva and Sophie's old room and discovers Clementine and Alvin Jr. have been set up there. She apologizes for her earlier belligerence and opens up to Clem about what had happened to the twins, appreciating it if Clem consoles her. Go Fishing: The next day, Violet, Brody, and Clem go to the old fishing cabin to catch fish, Violet expressing irritation at Brody's flights of fancy. Once alone with Clem, she apologizes for the previous night's awkward conversation and reveals that she and Brody were close friends prior to Minerva and Sophie's deaths; and that the reason Brody had been with them was because Violet had wanted to work in the greenhouse and asked to change places with her. Clem can choose to help them reconcile and begin to repair their friendship. If Clem fails to do so, Violet will stay resentful towards Brody. While passing through the hunting area looking for Louis and Aasim, they discover several of their rabbit snares have been raided and sabotaged. Go Hunting: After Clem, Louis, and Aasim show up at the fishing cabin to find it ransacked, with the spears stolen, Violet and Brody arrive - having not had much success fishing due to the traps having been raided. When Clem discovers a hand-rolled cigarette made from a bible page, Brody panics and rushes off to inform Marlon. Aasim takes the meager catch back to the school; and Clem, Vi, and Louis decide to procure additional food from the old train station. Vi keeps watch at the door while Louis distracts the herd of walkers and Clem and AJ load food into duffel-bags. Violet bursts into the room, either interrupting the standoff between Clem, AJ, and Abel; or just missing Clem shoving Abel out the window and into the horde of walkers. They return to the school, but Brody's outburst after learning of Abel's presence spoils the triumphant mood and Violet soon leaves to clean up - depressed due to the nearing anniversary of Minnie and Sophie's deaths. Later that evening, Violet is awakened by a commotion in the school courtyard and exits to see Marlon being held at gunpoint by AJ and accusing Clem of having murdered Brody. Violet is shocked when Clem counter-accuses Marlon of giving Minerva and Sophie up to raiders to keep himself safe from threat, and having murdered Brody to cover it up. Appeal to Violet: Clementine turns to Violet for support after Marlon takes AJ's revolver and threatens to kill her. Violet initially agrees with Marlon's accusations that she can't place her trust in someone she's only known for a few days; saying she doesn't really know Clem. However, if Clem continues appealing to Violet successfully, she will regain her determination and stand between Marlon and Clementine, pulling out her meat cleaver. She tells Marlon to drop the gun and let the matter be resolved properly, rallying the other students to her side. Appeal to Louis: After Louis steps up and stands between Clem and Marlon, Violet joins their side in attempting to persuade Marlon to drop the gun and surrender peacefully. After AJ retrieves his gun and kills Marlon, Violet is among the students staring at him, horrified. "Suffer The Children" After Marlon's death, she will stand between the rest of the group and AJ, telling them to stand down and for Clem to take AJ to the dorms before the situation can escalate further. Violet and the others spend the night digging graves for Marlon and Brody, and the following day she sends Tenn to invite Clem and AJ to their funeral, but cannot bring herself to say a eulogy for the former on account of what he did to Minerva, Sophie, and Brody. When Mitch angrily confronts Clementine and AJ, demanding they be ostracized, Violet stands up for them again and tells them to return to their dorms while the group holds a vote. Violet votes to let them stay, but is outnumbered 5-3 by the others and goes with Louis to inform Clem and AJ of the decision. If Clem accepts the decision to banish them, (Determinant) her complacency irritates Violet, who urges her to fight back. Violet and Louis escort Clem and AJ outside the safe zone, Violet wishing they could have stayed. When Clem and AJ are captured by Lilly and Abel, Violet and Louis double back to save them. If Clem calls out to her for help, Violet will shoot Lilly in the shoulder with Marlon's bow, but Louis will be shot in the arm by Abel. (Determinant) Louis and Violet flee and return to the school, presuming the raiders to have killed Clementine and AJ. When Clementine returns the following day with a wounded and sick AJ, Violet has Ruby and Louis treat his injuries and calls Clementine into the head office to talk. Violet tells Clementine that she lost control when she saw her in danger, stating she is relieved to see her. If Clementine called out to her and Louis for help against Lilly and Abel, (Determinant) Violet will express her concern about Louis to Clementine. If Clementine told Violet and Louis to run, (Determinant) she thanked Clementine for her bravery in protecting them despite being in danger herself. Violet tells Clementine that Mitch and the others are not happy she has returned and asks Clementine who Lilly is, saying the others are suspicious that Clementine seems familiar with the raiders and expresses alertness that she allowed a stranger to see the school. Violet laments the situation, wondering how she's going to convince the others to let Clementine and AJ stay in the face of the oncoming chaos. When informed what Lilly and Abel's group does with the youths they capture, Violet agrees to Clementine's proposal to fortify the school and prepare for the raiders' inevitable attack. When Mitch barges into the head office and yells at her for going back on the group's decision to exile Clementine and AJ, Violet rebukes him and sends him to help Clem retrieve barbed wire and other supplies from the greenhouse. Mitch questions her authority, but Violet shuts down his challenge and assumes leadership of the boarding school as no one else has stood up to replace Marlon. As tensions rise during the two-week wait for the raiders' attack, Violet argues with Louis about not pulling his weight and asks Clementine to oversee the preparations and make sure everyone is doing their jobs. After a fight breaks out between Aasim and Willy, Violet joins Louis, Clementine, AJ, Tenn, and Aasim for a game of Truth-or-Dare to ease tensions, noting they have not played a card game since the game of War. When her turn comes up, she asks Clementine if she would rather marry, "flip", or kill; offering Aasim, Ruby, and James as choices. When Louis asks Clementine if she's developed feelings for anyone since arriving, Violet snarks at his way of phrasing the question. If Clem says that she has, Violet is surprised; and if Clementine says she hasn't, Violet pokes fun at Louis. (Determinant) After the game concludes, Violet invites Clementine to join her atop the bell tower to survey the back wall's defenses. Go with Violet: As Violet and Clementine climb the tower's ruined interior, Violet tells Clementine about her life before the walker apocalypse: having been brought up as Christian, spending a lot of time with her grandmother, and getting chicken nuggets after Sunday School. Satisfied with the defenses, Violet asks Clementine if she has time to hang out with her before her lookout shift. Sitting on the wall, Violet notes that Clementine could have left at any time after AJ's wounds were treated, asking why she stayed to help them fight the raiders. If Clementine responded that Ericson is her home, Violet will say that she's glad. If Clementine responded that it's safer there, Violet agrees. If Clementine responded that she stayed because that's where Violet was, she is touched and says that she's glad. If Clementine stays silent, Violet will mention that she hoped Clem would come back. In response to Clem asking if she knows any constellations, Violet makes a game out of making up new ones and asking Clem which of the group she thinks fits the traits she ascribes to them. If Clementine assigns the fish constellation to her, Violet chuckles and remarks that is not the case since she specified "good with people", but takes it as a compliment anyway. If Clementine assigns it to AJ, Violet will say that he's getting better at being around other people and that Clementine is doing good with him. If Clementine is silent, Violet states that she thinks it would have been suitable for Minerva. If Clem picks the fish for herself, Violet remarks that she doesn't meet the "full of energy" requirement - having missed lookout shifts due to sleeping in. If Clementine assigns the knife constellation to her, Violet agrees that she likes that one. If Clementine assigns it to herself Violet states that Clem fits the description and that she wishes the others could see Clem the way she does. If Clementine is silent, Violet says Ruby is a good pick for the knife. If Clementine assigns it to AJ, Violet will say that he can survive and that there's no question in that.If Clementine assigns the bird constellation to everyone/herself, Vi remarks that maybe someday they'll be able to fly away together. If Clementine remains silent, Vi sadly states that she guesses they don't know anyone like that. If Clementine assigns the bird constellation to her, Violet admits that sometimes she feels overwhelmed and wonders what it would be like to be weightless.If Clementine assigns both the fish and the knife to her, Violet is flattered but tells her to pick someone else. If Clementine assigns both the fish and the knife to herself, Violet is annoyed and calls her out on hogging them. (Determinant) Deciding to try to confess her feelings, Violet tells Clementine that she has watched countless friends and loved ones leave and never return, but that Clementine came back and now she can not imagine what life without her would be like. Violet grows embarrassed, muttering about how it sounds stupid out loud and hoping that she got her meaning across even with subtlety. Friends: If Clem responds by telling Violet that they're good friends, Violet is noticeably disappointed but still grateful, stating that it's nice to have someone she can trust again. She jokingly asks Clementine they need to make friendship bracelets, grumbling that she hates arts and crafts when Clementine teasingly responds it's not official until they do. Feelings: If Clementine responds by telling Violet that she's developed romantic feelings for her and says she wants to be Violet's girlfriend, Violet is surprised but happily agrees and says she'd like that. If Clementine says she wants to take things slow and deal with extenuating circumstances first, Violet is understanding and says she's not going anywhere, adding that she's glad her feelings for Clementine are mutual. If Clementine says she's not sure what her feelings are, just that she likes Violet and wants this, Violet says she does too. If Clementine kisses her, Violet is initially shocked and despondent on the kiss but becomes overjoyed that her feelings are reciprocated. If Clementine confesses she has feelings for her, Violet hesitantly places her hand on Clementine's to affirm their new relationship. Ruby interrupts the moment by calling out for them, and Clementine leaves to start her lookout shift. Go with Louis: Violet spends the evening on the balcony alone. When Clementine spots the raiders approaching, Violet tells Clementine to stay safe. (Determinant) When the raiders break down the gates, Violet arms herself with a bow and arrow while hiding behind a brick cover along with Louis and the others, and is shocked to hear from Lilly that Minnie is still alive and a willing member of the raiders' group. If Clementine chose to spend time with her, Violet gets into a fight with one of the female raiders while Louis tackles Lilly and is grabbed. (Determinant) If Clementine chose to spend time with Louis, Violet is the one who tackles Lilly off Clementine while Louis gets into a fight with one of the raiders. (Determinant) Save Violet (Alive): If Clementine chooses to save Violet, she shoots the enemy raider with Marlon's bow, enabling Violet to get away; though Louis, Aasim, and Omar are captured. Once the Walkers that enter through the breached gates are dealt with, Violet despairs at the loss of her friends, saying if she knew where to look she'd smash down their walls herself. Clementine reassures her, and Violet watches with a cold glare as she turns to interrogate Abel. Save Louis (Alive): If Clementine chooses to save Louis, Violet is subdued and is taken to the raiders' camp. "Broken Toys" If Violet was saved in "Suffer The Children", then she will be present with Clementine at the school. If not, then she'll be seen held captive at Delta's place of operations. When Clementine reunites with her, Violet will have lost all respect for Clem for letting her get abducted and will even assist Minerva during her fight with Clem. It is currently unclear if she died in the explosion while comforting Minerva. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Violet has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Violet initially treats Clementine as an annoyance, but soon begins to take a liking to her. Violet reveals a shy, insecure side when they are alone together; and Brody is surprised at how quickly she opened up to Clem. Violet also expresses irritation when Louis flirts with Clem during the game of War. If turned to for support in the final confrontation with Marlon, (Determinant) Violet will initially refuse, but ultimately sides with Clem. In Suffer The Children, Violet stands up for Clem when Mitch, Louis, and several of the others push for her and AJ to be exiled after their actions led to Marlon's death; and is relieved and overjoyed when Clem returns. Taking over the position of Ericson's leader, Violet comes to rely on Clem as her second-in-command and strategist. (Determinant) If Clem accompanies her to inspect the fortifications, Violet will awkwardly attempt to confess her feelings for Clem, stating that she's seen people like family and friends come and go and that they never came back, but Clem was the only one that came back to her, and that she can no longer imagine life without her. If Clem does choose to reciprocate Violet's feelings back, she tells Violet that she's developed romantic feelings for her, and that she hopes that they're more than just friends. If Clem tells Violet that she wants to be her girlfriend, to take things slow, or that she's unsure of what she wants, Violet is understanding and happy that Clem feels the same way. If Clem kisses her, they are both initially shocked by the kiss, but Clem affirms their romance, with Violet in awe, placing her hand on Clem's to reaffirm their new relationship. Their newfound romantic relationship (Determinant) can further be cemented and strengthened in'' Broken Toys'' via a number of options. After AJ leaves his and Clem's room, Violet visits Clem to talk about their encounter with Minerva in the woods, stating that it was not the same Minerva she once knew and formerly loved. She also vows that she won't let Clem, AJ, or anyone she cares about get taken away by her. She then gives Clem a pinback button that has a design of stars and constellations to commemorate the night they spent together under the stars as well as confessing their love for one another. Clem then pins in on her jacket. Violet tells Clem that ever since she told her that she has feelings for her, she always wanted to try dancing with someone she cared about. Violet asks Clem if she's danced with anybody before, to which she responds that she hasn't. Violet then offers her hand to Clem asking if she wants to dance. If Clem takes her hand, they proceed to slow dance and they continue doing so until they embrace with one another, with Violet resting her head on Clementine's shoulder. Afterwards, Violet thanks Clem for dancing with her, with Clem remarking that they're getting better at being romantic. Later on, when she, Clem, and AJ are about to infiltrate Delta's place of operations, Violet expresses her concern for Clem's safety, worried that she might get caught, while also displaying her remorse for not being able to save her friends. Violet states that she really cares for Clem, fearing if something were to happen to Clem because of her, and that she couldn't afford to lose her as well. Clem can reassure Violet of her safety and own good, with kissing her being one of the options if Clem had kissed her previously in Suffer The Children. If Clem kisses her, Violet is reassured by Clem, with Clem promising Violet to not to disappear on her. However, AJ inadvertently spies on them, with Clem telling him to look in another direction. However, if Violet was not saved and is instead kidnapped by Delta in Suffer The Children, then in Broken Toys, their relationship will be destroyed. Stressed and mentally exhausted, Violet will feel that the trust she took a risk in placing in Clementine was betrayed, leaving her vulnerable to emotional and psychological manipulation by Minerva and the other Delta members. By the time Clementine comes to rescue her and the other captives, Violet has begun to be brainwashed into being loyal to the Delta and has become hostile towards her, developing an intense resentment towards her for not saving her. When Clementine attempts to open the cell door, Violet attacks her out of desperation and fear that Clem's resistance will get her friends hurt or killed; and when Clem knocks Minerva out, Violet rushes to her side and angrily tells Clem to leave them, disparagingly refusing to believe her warning of a bomb on the ship. Alvin Jr. Violet, at first, treated AJ as an annoyance like with Clementine when they first arrived. She's sympathetic towards the boy if Clementine mentions his parents are dead and is surprised and admired how strong and capable the boy is. Violet will be grateful to AJ if he returns Tenn's box of pencils and is also grateful for his help if Clementine and AJ help her fish. After AJ kills Marlon, she is stunned and horrify, but quickly comes to his aid when the others started to gang up on him. She will also defend AJ's actions about killing Marlon and voted for him to stay. Violet was heartbroken to tell him he and Clementine were voted to leave . Violet comes to his aid when Clementine and AJ were caught by Lilly and Abel and either will take a shoot at Lilly or will hesitantly run away depending on what Clementine told her. She is shocked and worried about his safety after Clementine returns with him wounded due to a shotgun wound inflicted by Abel and was pleased to see that he was okay. During the two-week time jump, as their friendship grew, AJ will state he likes Violet, Louis and Tenn more than the other children at the school. When star-gazing with Violet and if Clementine picks AJ, Violet will state that AJ a strong survivor. Marlon Violet and Marlon have few on-screen interactions, but the two seem to be on friendly enough terms, playing a game of cards together often. Violet is comfortable enough around Marlon to tease him about his hairstyle and be met with nothing more than a shrug. However, their relationship is destroyed when Clementine reveals what Marlon did to Brody, as well as how he traded Minerva and Sophie to raiders for safety. If Clementine seeks Violet's aid, (Determinant) Violet threatens Marlon with her cleaver. Although, she remains traumatized when AJ kills Marlon. At Marlon's funeral, she refuses to say a eulogy for him and angrily blames him for the mess the school's in. Louis Violet and Louis appear to be good friends, despite their drastically contrasting personalities. While Violet is annoyed with his upbeat, carefree, and reckless persona, she doesn't seem to hate him for that. They enjoy teasing each other; Louis to Violet about her quiet and reserved personality and somewhat rudeness, and Violet to Louis quipping it was no wonder he never had a girlfriend when he attempted to flirt with Clementine. In ''Suffer The Children'', they tend to argue a lot due to different opinions. Nonetheless, it is proven that Violet still ultimately cares about Louis as she shows worry for him if he got shot in the arm by Abel (Determinant) and is also saddened if he gets kidnapped by the raiders. (Determinant). Tennessee Violet seems to be close to Tenn, given her close relationship with his twin sisters. They both have overall great trust for each other. If not Marlon, she is the first one that looks after him after his sisters' disappearance, often seen eating dinner together, and visiting their graves with the boy. Brody Brody and Violet were close friends prior to Minerva and Sophie's disappearance, but afterwards Violet's antagonistic attitude and Brody's guilt opened a rift in their friendship. Clementine prompts them to reconcile, (Determinant) and Violet says that she'd head to the Grand Canyon if she could go wherever she wanted to. But afterwards, she had no other chances to get closer to Brody as what happened in the basement. Minerva It is strongly implied through Violet's statement that she and Minerva were "close". Clementine can later acknowledge a graffiti reading "V+M" surrounded by a heart in the fishing shack implying that she was Violet's girlfriend before her disappearance. Violet still mourns the loss of her girlfriend, referring to it as a "bad memory". However, in "Suffer The Children", during the raiders' attack, Violet is shocked to hear from Lilly that Minerva is alive and is a member of her raiders' group, Delta. In Broken Toys, if Violet was rescued at the end of Suffer the Children then she will be present when Clem's espionage team encounters Minerva chopping firewood. Recognizing her, Violet stops Clem from cutting Minerva's throat and they hug one another. However, when Minerva berates Clementine for fighting back against the Delta, saying they should have let themselves be captured, Violet is outraged and disgusted. If Clem tells Minerva that Violet is the leader, Minerva disparages her former girlfriend, saying the Violet she knew was too timid to do such a thing. After Clementine's argument with AJ, Violet approches her to talk about Minerva (Determinant). Regardless of whether Clem expresses hope that Minnie can be saved, isn't at fault for what she's become, or warns that she can't be trusted, Violet states that the Minerva she fell in love with is dead. When Minerva confesses to have killed Sophie to prove her loyalty to the Delta, Violet is outraged and furiously berates her - providing a distraction that enables Clem to escape. Violet shoots Minerva in the shoulder with her own crossbow to save Clem, knocking her unconscious, but cannot bring herself to leave her ex-girlfriend for dead. If Violet was allowed to be captured at the end of Suffer the Children, she will agree with Minerva's rationalization for her actions and attack Clementine when she tries to break open the cell door. When Clementine knocks Minerva out, Violet will cradle her body and furiously tell Clem to leave her, refusing to believe her warnings of a bomb on board. Sophie It is unknown how exactly Violet's relationship was with Sophie, however it is almost certain that she was saddened by her believed to be death. Even afterwards, when the truth comes out that they weren't actually killed as Marlon faked them to be, Violet still shows great concern for the disappearance of Sophie and her sister. }} Appearances Video Game Season 4 *"Done Running" *"Suffer The Children" *"Broken Toys'' Trivia *Violet hates baseball. *Violet claims to have eaten a horse's eyeball. *Violet loves chicken nuggets. *In the original script, after Violet called Clementine a chicken, she made a horrible squawking noise. Clem teased her about it being “the worst chicken noise” she’d ever heard. *If Violet is captured by The Delta in "Suffer The Children", in "Broken Toys", she will betray Clementine. This makes her one of the two characters in the video game series to determinantly become an antagonist, the other being Jonas. *Violet is one of twelve LGBT characters to appear in the game, the others being her ex-girlfriend Minerva, Clementine, Walter, Matthew, Zachary, Jonas, Paige, Javier García, Paul Monroe, James, and Charlie. *Violet and Minerva are the third same-sex couple in the video game, the first being Walter and Matthew, and the second being Zachary and Jonas. Violet and Clementine can be a potential fourth same-sex couple. **Out of those, they are the first lesbian couple. **If Violet was saved, Lilly will tell Dorian to cut off her finger, you will then have the choice to let AJ risk his life to save Violet or tell him to stop. If you let AJ risk it, he will then attack Dorian and during the struggle he will bite her ear in half. But if you don't let him risk it they will watch in horror as Dorian chops off Violet's pinkie finger. Category:Religious Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Alive Category:Video Game Category:Teenagers Category:NPC Category:Ericson's Boarding School Category:Leaders Category:Amputated Victims